This application claims the entire benefit of Japanese Patent Application Number 2009-280836 filed on Dec. 10, 2009 and 2010-244326 filed on Oct. 29, 2010, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook for electric power tools attached to a handle of a rechargeable electric power tool and engageable with a belt and a carabiner, etc. The present invention also relates to a rechargeable electric power tool equipped with this hook.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 6-31974 discloses a rechargeable electric power tool such as a cordless electric power tool, to which a battery pack as a power source is attached, and a hook is fixed to a lower part of a handle of the rechargeable electric power tool using a band. According to this technique, since the hook is fixed to the lower part of the handle using the band, the hook can be attached to almost all kinds of rechargeable electric power tools regardless of their shapes.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-158483 discloses a water proof cover configured to prevent rain water from entering a gap between a battery pack and a housing, for the purpose of eliminating adverse effects of rain water if rain water enters a rechargeable electric power tool and electrical parts stored therein get wet.
The water proof cover disclosed in this Japanese Patent publication document is rotatably supported on a handle housing through a pivoting point which is provided at a lower portion of the handle housing and outside the battery pack attached to the lower portion of the handle housing. Further, a rubber seal member is mounted on an upper edge of the water proof cover, so that the seal member enhances sealability between the water proof cover and the handle housing when the water proof cover covers the battery pack.
Such a technique disclosed in the above Japanese Utility Model publication, however, does not completely prevent the band from being loosened. For this reason, if the band is loosened while a worker wears a waist belt to which a carabiner is attached and the hook is further engaged with the carabiner, the hook becomes unfixable to the lower part of the handle. As a result, the rechargeable electric power tool disadvantageously falls from the carabiner while the hook remains engaged with the carabiner. This problem may also occur in the case where the hook is attached to the handle by a screw or the like and if the screw or the like comes off from the handle.
Further, in the case where the water proof cover is attached to the rechargeable electric power tool outside the battery pack that is attached to the lower portion of the handle housing, an attachment portion for the hook may be covered by the water proof cover. Therefore, there is concern that the hook is unable to be fixed to the handle housing.
In view of the above drawbacks of the conventional art, the present invention seeks to provide a hook for electric power tools, which can prevent the electric power tool from falling from a belt and a carabiner, etc., even if the hook incidentally becomes unfixable to the electric power tool.